


Monster in the Bed

by evilwriter37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nogitsune Trauma, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Stiles struggles with the nogitsune in his mind.
Kudos: 5





	Monster in the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem a really long time ago. Not very good at poetry but I thought I would give it a shot. I at least like some of it, especially the ending.

The door creaks

Stands ajar

Over the threshold

Is yawning black

An impenetrable void

Fingers creep through

A voice:

“Let me in.”

Black tendrils

Reach forwards

Slither towards the bed

Probe at the sleeping mind

Of the boy within

He jolts under the attack

Fists his hands

Whimpers

Groans

Mutters

“Don’t go in,”

His lips form

Weak 

Quiet

“Don’t go in.”

He isn’t alone

He knows

His dreams have turned dark

Nightmarish

Something is following him

A shadow

Menacing

A monster

“Let me in.”

It’s right behind him

Grating voice in his ear

Shivers down his spine

He needs to run

Tries to

But is frozen

Still

Paralyzed

It’s touching him

Circling cold fingers around his limbs

His neck

Strangling him

“Let me go!”

“Let me in.”

A struggle

Harsh breaths

Desperate shouts

Blackness

Seeping in

Choking

Drowning

“Let me go!”

  
“Let me in!”

There’s nothing he can do

He can’t fight

He can only succumb

Fall to his knees

Breathe a final gasp

Then he’s gone

Trapped

And the monster

Is in his bed

Rather than under it


End file.
